


Realization

by Lady_Marquez93



Series: movie night...or is it? [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and you make an important decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> so because spell checker was acting up I skipped that part, all mistakes are my own!

You leave Kili behind in the kitchen and walk up the stairs. On the hallway you see that his door is closed and you are unsure what to do. You look down the stairs and then slowly move to his door. You put your ear against it and listen. You hear nothing and you wonder if maybe he is lying down. Suddenly you hear something shattering against the other side of the door and startled you step back and look to the door.

Eventually you find the strength to it open it and you look around the room.

''Fili?'' You say against the empty room.

You do not see him, but you can see the shards of a broken vase. You reach down to pick them up and when you stand up and turn around you almost bump into Fili. From fright you almost let it fall.

''What are you doing here?'' He asks.

''We were worried after our conversation.'' You say.

You walk around him and throw the pieces in the bin.

''I am fine.''

''Before or after you have released your frustrations on the vase."

Fili looks down and walks around you.

''If we make this public, I want you to be mine,'' Fili says ,'' I can ...... the thought that I am near to you but can not touch you, hold you, I can not bear it.''

''And Kili can?''

''Kili does not see you as I see you.''

''And how does he see me?'' you ask.

''When Kili looks at you he only sees someone to mess around with, someone to release his desires on someone ....''

''Someone to fuck.'' you finish his sentence.

Fili walks towards you and you see his eyes darken. He walk back untill you feel the wall at your back and he traps you against it, his hands on either side of your face and he's so close that you feel his hot breath on your face. You look at him and see the fire in his eyes.

''What do you see when you look at me?''

The fire fades from his eyes, and they look at you now lovingly.

''Someone who deserves better. Someone who I can love with all my being, want to love and will love,'' he caresses your cheek with the back of his hand,'' someone I want to protect from all evil in the world. Someone for who I will lay down my own life in a heartbeat to ensure you live. Someone I could have children with, someone who I could even see myself marrying.''

When you hear him saying the words children and marrying a shudder runs through you and you close your eyes for a moment to take a deep breath. When you open them again Fili still looks at you.

''I want you by my side when I am king.'' He says.

''Fili ....''

''There is no need to change anything, in here you belong to the both of us, the one thing I ask is that out there, before the people of Erebor, you are mine.''

''Your uncle will not be happy with this.'' you say softly,''what if he threatens to make Kili his heir?''

''Then let him.''

You look at him. His bright blue eyes look back at you.

''Seriously? You're willing to give up your right to the throne? Your right to rule over Erebor? For me?''

''I'd give anything up for you.''

His words touch you and you place your hand on his cheek, he smiles at you and leans into the touch. He takes your hand and kisses your palm before he moves it over his chest, you feel his steady heartbeat under your palm.

"You feel that?" He asks.

You nod and look at him.

"It beats for you and only you, it always has and always ever will."

''We have to tell Kili.''

''No, we do not.'' 

''Fili, this changes everything.''

''No....not everything, we can keep this quiet untill I am King,'' he lets his hands fall and takes a step backwards,''we go public then.''

''That will take years. And every year, the chance that someone discovers is higher.''

''I know.''

''Everyone will know what we do behind closed doors, is that what you want? That the whole of Erebor discovers that you and Kili have sex with the same woman?''

''No.''

''The sooner we get this the out better.''

Fili raises his hand and lets his fingertips slowly go up over your lower arm.

''What about you?'' He asks suddenly.

''What?'' You ask.

You are distracted by the fingers that are now going over your upper arm and leave goosebumps in their wake. Fili follows his fingers with his eyes and takes a step towards you, automatically you put a step back.

''What about your feelings?''

''My feelings?''

You're mind is still with those fingerstips that have now reached your neck and instinctively you roll your head back to give those fingers a free path to go up and he curls them around your neck, his thumb caresses your jawline. Your head falls with a soft thud against the wall and you close your eyes.

Fili presses his body against you, and you feel how his other hand also moves up the path of your arm only to come to rest on the other side of your neck. He slips his leg between yours en moves it forward.

''Are you willing to give Kili up at one point and bind yourself to me and only me.'' He whispers into your ear.

''Fili ....'' you moan.

''Please, I just want you to love me back.... '' he whispers huskily one of his hands leaves your neck just to be replaced by his hot kisses,'' we can be so good together. Please, let me love you..''

''Yes ...'' you hear yourself saying.

You do not know whether it is the lust talking or that you really mean it. The only thing you know is that his kisses and that leg between your thighs that is still rolling back and forth slowly are making you crazy. The fact that you're wearing no slip only hightens the friction more and you become wet between your legs. Your hands come up and grab his shoulders firmly.

''Fili ...''

''What do you want?''

''You.''

''Me?''

''Only you.''

Suddenly you feel his lips on yours and instead of harsh and coercive it is soft and gentle. You open your eyes and see two lust filled blue eyes looking at you intense. His tongue licks its way into your mouth and wraps itself around yours. You sigh longingly and let your hands slip under his shirt. You feel his muscular chest and place your nails in it. Fili groans and breaks the kiss. You make use of this by pulling up his shirt and you throw it away. You let your fingers slide over his muscled chest followed by your eyes and you bite your lip while you take in the beauty in front of you and he takes your breath away. You wonder why you never realized before just how gorgeous he truly is. Next thing you know Fili grabs the hem of your shirt and pushes it up and pulls it over your head.

You lay your arms around his neck and pull him against you. You roll your hips forward and feel how hard he is. Fili manages to get his shoes out and hoists first one leg and then the other up and you lock your ankles together around his hips. He walks with you to the bed and lays you down carefully. He loosens your hands around his neck and places them on the bed next to your body. Then he takes some distance from you and lets his hands roam over your body, followed by his eyes. You have never really been shy about how you look but the way he looks at you, almost worships you, makes you blush.

Fili sees the pink blush that spreads all over your body and smiles lovingly at you.

''You have absolutely no reason to be shy, you're gorgeous, y / n.'' He says sincerely.

He leans over you and places his hands beside your head, he looks at you before his lips claim yours and the kiss is filled with longing and passion and it takes your breath away. Your arms go around his neck and your legs around his hips. Fili lets a hand go down to his jeans and pushes his boxer and jeans down far enough to free his hard erection. You feel the blunt head push against your entrance and you press your ankles in his lower back and arch your back so your hips come off the bed, letting him know how much you want him.

Fili smiles against your lips and rolls his hips slightly forward, you feel the tip slip inside you but then he stops, you groan into his mouth.

''Tell me how much you want me, tell me how much you need me.''

''I....please.'' you get across your lips with difficulty.

''Tell me _this_ ,'' he rocks his hips forward a little more, inching his way inside you,'' is enough for you.''

You moan and rock your hips up to get him inside you deeper.

''No,'' he says and pulls back, eliciting a sound of protest from your throat when he almost slips out of you,''I need to hear you say the words, gorgeous.''

''You are enough.'' 

''Only mine.'' He says, and starts to thrust in and out of your wet slit slowly and deeply.

''Only yours.'' you gasp.

You bring your hips up with every thrust, desperately trying to get him inside you as deep as possible. 

''Tell me I'm the only one who can give you this feeling.'' 

''You are the only one.'' you breath.

His hand disappears under your buttocks and he pushes you up with every thrust of his hips and when he tilts his hips he strokes over that one spot within you you push your head back in the pillow.

''God, Fili ....'' 

''Nobody else .. never ....''

You shake your head and feel his lips in your neck.

''Y / n ...'' he groans.

You open your eyes and look at him, lust filling dark pools watch you intently with a look that says you're the world for him, all he desires, and everything he has ever wanted. At that moment you realize that you have underestimated your feelings for him, in that moment, that one moment you realize that he's everything you want, he's everything you've always wanted.

You keep rocking up to him while he keeps pushing up your hips. The only sounds heard in his room are your heavy breathing and sometimes a strangled moan. You are not capabel of anything else except moving along with him, your body's as one, not knowing where you end and he begins. After some slow deep thrust you feel your climax aproaching and you want to scream but you can't. Your mouth opens and forms a perfect 'o' while Fili keeps you trapped with his eyes. His thrusts are slow and deep, and each time he scrapes over that particular spot in your body which makes you climax getting closer and closer.

''Do you remember the last time I had you to myself?'' He gasps.

You are incapable to speak a sensible word so you nod. He smiles and leans forward to kiss you.

''I made you cum like you've never had before, didn't I?'' 

Again you nod.

''Even Kili can not make you cum like that, no one can, only me. I know exactly how to touch you and where to touch you to make you squirm and fall apart beneath me.'' 

His thrusts goes slightly faster and deeper and when Fili notices that you're almost there, he moves his hips so he misses you pleasure spot every time, you look at him with a grunt and he just laughs at you.

''You see, even after I've had you for just a couple of times, your body is like an open book to me already. I know it better than anyone else, it belongs to me, you belong to me, thief of my heart, my Queen.''

When he refers to you as his Queen there runs a shudder through your body, Fili feels it and looks at you.

''Someday you will be that, someday I will make you Queen, promis me you will let me.''

''I promis.''

Suddenly the thrusts go fast and he has every inward movement angled to hit your pleasure spot, your head is spinning with delight and you squeeze your eyes shut. It does not take long before you tumble over the edge, your pussy retracts around Fili's shaft and he bites your neck. Not much later he follows you over the edge.

Afterwards he draws you to him, he places his arm protectively around you and caresses your arm with his fingertips. His other arm lies on his lower abdomen, fingers laced with yours.

''I meant what I said.''


End file.
